I Hope You Dance
by FlyingLovegood123
Summary: Rose knew the Doctor's dance would last long after she was gone. She had always known that. But she hoped that there would be someone there to dance with.


**There are three of these songfics! This is 'I Hope You Dance' by Lee ****Ann Womack. It's for Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

**I Hope You Dance**

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**

Rose had watched him leap about with joy at the idea of a new time, a new planet. He would take her hand and run with her, all the way out of the TARDIS doors. Sometimes he would let go once they got out, but other times he would keep holding on.

**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger**

The hunger to explore. The hunger to go new places. The hunger to _keep going._ He should never have to be alone.

Alone.

The saddest word ever created, yet the Doctor was alone now. She was, too.

His life is better with two.

**May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed**

She glances down at her hands. They are calloused, though smooth. Their hands always fit perfectly inside each other. Her first Doctor usually encased her hand while her second Doctor usually fit side by side with her hand.

Who was going to hold his hand now?****

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Any ocean, any horizon. Anywhere, and time. The new, the undiscovered. She had felt so _small_ in the universe, but why on Earth would that make her any less important?

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

The door had remained closed. She could never get back through to her universe, her home. She was trapped.

Could she ever get back to the man she loved with all her heart and soul?

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**

She was jealous when she met Sarah Jane. She admits it. But she loved the Doctor, and at the time she was in shock. In hindsight, she was glad people like Sarah Jane were there for the Doctor. And he needed companions.

If he fell in love again, she hoped that he had learned from their relationship. No—not back away. She and the Doctor had never talked about their feelings for each other. And perhaps if he had had the courage to tell her those three simple, powerful words, things might have turned out differently.

If he fell in love again, she wanted the Doctor to tell them and to fight for them and to not send them home.

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

They had danced around the console of the TARDIS, Jack laughing in the background. They had danced slowly (to music only they could hear) around a glacier on Woman Wept. They had danced at Christmas in the living room, Mickey and mum laughing and sharing exasperated looks. They had danced on New Earth, coming out of the hospital.****

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Mountains, obstacles. Whether it be an enemy like the Daleks, or his feelings, the Doctor shouldn't be afraid to try.

**Never settle for the path of least resistance**

Fight Doctor, Rose pryed every night to gods she didn't believe in, fight for what is right in the universe. There may be bad stuff, and it may cut you down, but there are always people—even some ordinary shop girl with no A-Levels—who can still see the beauty the universe holds.

**Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking**

They never took a chance. Never. And Rose always thought about the what ifs. What if they had told each other how they felt? Would she still be in the other universe, laughing at the Doctor's side?

**Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making**

Did the Doctor consider loving her a mistake? Rose worried about that. She loved him with all of her being, but she was gone now. All of the Doctor's companions left at some point or another. And he had loved her. It didn't need to be said. She knew. He knew. They knew.

Did he love someone else? Someone who would take his hand, and calm him when he screamed, and remind him he could be a good person, and show him that he still made mistakes, and healed him?

Rose hoped so.****

Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter

No. She did not hate or envy Sarah Jane or Jabe or Madam de Pompadour. She had brought her fair share of pretty boys with her—Adam and Jack and Mickey. Three women and three men. All of those people could have brought happiness to the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor didn't like Mickey or Jack or Adam all that much. Rose never got to know Jabe or Madam de Pompadour that well—they had died too soon. She was jealous as hell of them, however. The Doctor and she never spoke of their love, and Rose often feared he leave her and leave her sitting in the TARDIS like an old shoe. But that was only to be expected, right? She dared anyone to go onto the TARDIS, travel, fall head over heels in love with the Doctor, and expect not the be jealous when he flirts with others.

She dares _anyone._

**When you come close to selling out reconsider**

Never give up. Never give in. Never. Rose was never much to read, but she started to in Pete's World. And one quote by Dumbledore stuck to her. _'Soon we must make a choice between what is right, and what is easy.'_ Rose tried to help the Doctor make the right choice. The right choice was never the easy choice. She hoped his new companion would help him continue to make the right choice.

**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance**

After he had regenerated and before they went to New Earth, they had sat in the door of the TARDIS orbiting the Earth and had looked at the planet and the stars. The Doctor had told her all of the constellations and their meanings, and they had sat there for a while, trying to get used to his new body.**  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_**  
**_****

I hope you dance

They had danced in the Library—a waltz-like dance from Paradine Three.

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance**

They had danced in the TARDIS, laughing about the werewolf Royal Family.

**(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance**

They had danced, watched by Mickey. He had forgotten his jealousy and was laughing as the Doctor kept tripping over to wires he had brought from a work room.

**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance**

She was crying deep sobs after Mickey had left, and he had silently offered his hand. She took it, and he slowly (with only the TARDIS' humming song) waltzed her around the console. She cried into his chest, and he stroked her back slowly as her tears for her best friend faded and her tears ran dry.

**(Where those years have gone)**

Her time with the Doctor was too short. Where did the time go? All those special moments they could have had, had they stayed?****

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

Faith in himself, faith in others. When she had met him, she saw he had almost no faith in others left. So she tried to be someone he could have faith in.

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

Dance  
I hope you dance

They had danced to Elvis on the street after the Queen's coronation.

**(Dance)  
I hope you dance**

They had tried an Irish jig after the impossible planet. She had tripped, pulling him down with her. He landed on top of her, and for a moment she thought he was going to say something, but he closed his mouth, leapt off of her, helped her up, and tried to dance again. They fell again, laughing, and repeated to process again and again, trying to forget they had almost lost each other on that planet.

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance**

She held out her hand after he tried beating himself up about Ursula. He stared blankly at her hand before blinking and accepting it. He twirled her in circles, and her messily braided hair went flying around her head.

**(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance**

After the Isolus, Rose and the Doctor slowly danced. They had a feeling it would be the last time they could dance together.

It was.

**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance**

She now danced alone, imagining he was with her. The last connection she had with both of the Doctors. With all of her Doctors.

Dance.

**(Where those years have gone)**

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder  
(Dance)  
Where those years have gone  
(Dance)

_Dance Doctor,_ Rose thought each night before she fell asleep,_ Dance with your loved ones and remember me._


End file.
